1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a gas supply device and, in particular, to a gas supply device with extremely good cooling effects and capable of effectively reducing noises and device volume.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 4, the conventional air compressor system comprises a compressor 71, a liquid-gas separator 72, a heat-dissipating device 73, and a freeze-drying device. The compressor 71 compresses air. The freeze-drying device consists of a refrigerant heat exchange structure 74, including a refrigerant compressor, the cold exhaust, fans, and so on, and a drain 75. The gas compressed by the compressor 71 is a high-temperature and high-pressure gas containing lubricating oil for lubrication and sealing. Therefore, the gas compressed by the compressor 71 needs to be first processed by the liquid-gas separator 72 to remove the liquid therein. The liquid-gas separator 72 separates the liquid from the high-temperature high-pressure gas containing the liquid. The liquid separated by the liquid-gas separator 72 flows via a reflow pipe 76 back to the liquid cooling part 731 of the heat dissipation device 73 and then back to the compressor 71 for reuse. The wet high-pressure gas separated by the liquid-gas separator 72 goes via a transport line 77 to the gas cooling part 732 of the heat dissipation device 73. The gas cooling part 732 performs preliminary cooling on the high-pressure gas, which is then sent to the freeze-drying device for the second heat exchange cooling and moisture removal. Afterwards, the high-pressure can be output for use.
The air compressor systems normally used in production lines release high-temperature and high-pressure gas containing a liquid via the compressor 71 thereof. Therefore, the cooling device 73 is required for heat dissipation. However, most of the cooling devices 73 in the conventional air compressor systems adopt fan cooling. In addition to additional power driving and consuming more power, there are still the drawbacks of loud noises and flying dusts. Moreover, the system occupies too much of the space in factory.